powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie: Revisited
Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Movie: Revisited was created by Saban Entertainment and released by 20th Century Fox. The movie stars the same actors from the 1994-1995 version of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited television series. When an egg in Angel Grove is unearthed, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa release the creature inside, Ivan Ooze. Alpha of Eltar and a small group of young warriors trapped him inside thousands of years ago, so Ivan leaves to seek revenge. Ivan destroys the interior of the Command Center, almost killing Zordon, weakening and slightly diswiring Delta 4, and causing the Power Rangers to lose their powers, so the Rangers must go on a quest to find new Ninja powers on Phaedos, granted to them by Dulcea (played by Gabrielle Fitzpatrick) and her daughter Alarea (played by Catherine Sutherland). The Rangers find the powers located in a temple, along with new Zords, themed to the Ape, Frog, Wolf, Lion, Gazelle, Leopard,, Jaguar, Bear, Crane, Cheetah, Panda, and Falcon. The Zords' appearances are based on those of the Super Stealth Beast Gods from the Super Sentai series Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. Plot As the film begins, Angel Grove is holding a charity carnival to save the local observatory in time for the arrival of Ryan's Comet, which is set to pass by Earth in three to four days. Among the events is a skydiving competition, which Rocky, Adam, Billy, Aisha, Kimberly, Tommy, Jason, Zack, Alpha, Trini, Kat, and Ted (the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers), and Bulk and Skull are in. Though the Rangers' performances and landings impress the crowds and their young friends Fred Kelman and Dylan Peterson, Bulk and Skull miss the landing field entirely and end up parachuting down into a construction site for a high-rise building. As they leave, the crew stumbles upon a strange chamber containing a giant egg. While rollerblading to Ernie's, the Rangers are summoned to the Command Center by their mentor Zordon and Alpha's girlfriend Delta 4. Zordon tells them the tale of Ivan Ooze, an intergalactic tyrant that he and a team of warriors trapped inside a Hyperlock Chamber six thousand years ago, and which the construction crew has just discovered. Fearing for Ivan's return, Zordon tells the Rangers to head to the chamber and rebury it before the arrival of an enemy beyond all imagination. Unfortunately, as night falls on the city, the construction site stirs with life as Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa appear to release Ivan Ooze from his captivity and direct his vengeance towards Zordon. When the Rangers arrive, Ivan summons his own personal minions to fight them while he teleports to the Command Center and proceeds to destroy it. By the time the Rangers finish off the Oozemen, their powers vanish. Returning to the Command Center, the Rangers witness the destruction left by Ivan and rush to Zordon's side. With his time-warp shattered, Zordon is rapidly aging and dying. The Rangers seek a way to save their mentor (and Alpha's lover, Delta, who was weakened during the attack), and so Delta tells them of a great power on the distant planet Phaedos that could save Zordon, but not without great risk. Using the last of the Command Center's power, the Rangers are teleported by Delta to Phaedos. Up on the moon, Ivan Ooze returns to Lord Zedd but is chewed out by Rita for not destroying the Rangers. Annoyed at their incompetence and suggesting they need a vacation, Ivan turns on Zedd and Rita by trapping them in a beautiful snowglobe, then gives their minions Goldar and Mordant the choice to either swear allegiance to him or be trapped with Rita and Zedd. To save their own hides, they agree to serve him. Ivan then creates an army of Tengu Warriors to find the Rangers on Phaedos and eliminate them. On Phaedos, the Rangers are attacked by the Tengu and are nearly killed, until a female warrior appears and drives them off. She orders the Rangers to leave with their lives while they can. When she is told of Ivan Ooze's escape and his attack on Zordon, she introduces herself as Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos and her daughter Alarea, and agrees to help the Rangers find the great power. In Angel Grove, Ivan establishes an abandoned factory as his personal lair and begins his plan to rebuild a pair of weapons Prince Alpha had buried long ago, the Ectomorphicon Titans, but he needs added manpower to dig them out. Disguising himself as a wizard, Ivan infiltrates the charity carnival and gives out free jars of ooze to the children. Though the kids and teenagers only see it as a fun novelty item, the ooze hypnotizes adults on skin contact and turns them into Ivan's obedient slave laborers. When Fred's own father goes missing after coming into contact with a jar of ooze, Fred sets out to find him and discovers Ivan at the construction site. From his hiding place, he is able to learn of Ivan's true plans. As they stand around the campfire, Dulcea teaches the Rangers about Ninjetti, the Great Power that makes all things possible, and the hidden temple where it resides. She and her daughter cannot travel with them to seek it because she would age and perish like Zordon currently is, so Dulcea instead gives the Rangers new powers based on the eleven Ninjetti animals: the red Ape, the black Frog, the blue Wolf, the yellow Bear, the pink Crane, the teal Cheetah, the gold Panda, the carulean Lion, the violet Gazelle, the aquamarine Leopard, and the white Falcon. On their way, they must battle a living dinosaur skeleton and contend with the four Gatekeepers of the temple before the Great Power is bestowed upon them, allowing them to morph into the Power Rangers again and return to Earth. Back on Earth, the Tengu report their failure and Dulcea's involvement to Ivan, who responds by allowing them to try again at a later time and ordering the adults to finish the excavation by dusk. Soon, the Ectomorphicon Titans are fully rebuilt. After commanding the adults to go leap to their deaths at the construction site, Ivan brings his creations to life and orders them to destroy Angel Grove as he and Goldar watch from the observatory. Fred, having followed Ivan, runs to Ernie's and rallies the other kids and Bulk and Skull to help him rescue the adults, and they all take the Monorail to the construction site. When the Rangers return to Earth, they call upon their new Ninjazords to battle the Titans. They destroy the first of the Titans, Scorpitron, and corner its partner Hornitor. Angry, Ivan fuses with Hornitor to increase its power, takes the observatory out of the ground to use as a lance, and destroys the monorail track as he marches forward to battle. The Rangers form the Ninja Megazord to try and destroy him, while Tommy is briefly forced to protect the kids by helping the monorail avoid falling off the broken track. He soon rejoins the battle to form the Ninja MegaFalconzord. At the construction site, Fred orders the kids to put all their strength in holding back the hypnotized adults from jumping, while Bulk and Skull help him use a cherry-picker with a firehose to push them back further. Now flight-capable, the Rangers lure Ivan off of Earth and into space, where they intend to lure him into the path of Ryan's Comet. Ivan proves hard to shake off and the Rangers are unable to break free from his grip as the comet draws near, but the Rangers throw Ivan off their Megazord with a knee to his groin (courtesy of Aisha and Trini) and quickly leave as Ivan crashes into the comet. With Ivan's death, the adults are also freed from his hypnosis and reunited with their children. The Rangers return to the Command Center, but Zordon has already died. Tommy reminds the Rangers that anything is possible with the Great Power, and so they combine their powers to revive Zordon and restore the Command Center to running order. The movie ends with a celebration for the Power Rangers in the Angel Grove harbor the following night. As the Rangers enjoy a much-deserved victory party, they take time to thank Fred for his role in saving the parents and comment that he could make a great Power Ranger himself one day, which Fred looks forward to. Back on the moon, Goldar has proclaimed himself to be the new ruler of the universe, but his reign becomes short-lived when Zedd and Rita return, both now very angry at him and Mordant. Characters Rangers Main article: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (movie team) Villains *Ivan Ooze *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Mordant Allies *Zordon *Dulcea *Alarea *Delta *Ernie Morrison *Fred Kelman Creatures * Tengu Warriors * Gatekeepers * Oozemen * Scorpitron * Hornitor Cast * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver, The White Ranger * Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart, The Pink Ranger * David Yost as Billy Cranston, The Blue Ranger * Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos, The Red Ranger * Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell, The Yellow Ranger * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park, The Black Ranger * Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier * Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch * Paul Freeman as Ivan Ooze * Gabrielle Fitzpatrick as Dulcea * Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard and Alarea * Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott * Walter Jones as Zack Taylor * Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan * Nicholas Bell as Zordon * Peta-Maree Rixon as Alpha 5 * Unknown performer as Delta 4 * Jean Paul Bell as Mordant * Kerry Casey as Goldar * Mark Ginther as Lord Zedd * Julia Cortez as Rita Repulsa * Jamie Croft as Fred Kelman *Blake Foster as Dylan Peterson * Paul Goddard and Robert Simper as Construction Workers * Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar's voice * Martin G. Metcalf as Mordant's voice * Robert L. Manahan as Zordon's voice * Robert Axelrod as Zedd's voice * Barbara Goodson as Rita's voice * Richard Wood as Alpha 5's voice and Theodore "Ted" Swanson * Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4's voice Notes Continuity This movie takes place in a slightly alternate timeline than the Power Rangers: Revisited television franchise, as numerous differences appear between the two. *Katherine, Rocky, Adam, Aisha and Tommy have been in Angel Grove all their lives like the others, rather than arriving there at various points. *Alpha was built on Eltar rather than Edenoi, and Zordon is his caretaker and trusted friend. *Naturally, having a bigger budget, the film boasts of more detailed, 'bigger' visuals. *The TV shows are known for using the action scenes from the Super Sentai series in Japan, but Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie: Revisited was the first Power Rangers feature to use 100% new and original material. *The allies and villains are portrayed by Australian and English actors. *Kimberly, Katherine, Aisha, Trini, Zack and Adam do not wear Ranger-colored shirts in their civilian forms. Instead, Adam and Zack each wear black pants and a black vest, and Kimberly, Katherine, Trini and Aisha wear pink and yellow shorts respectively. Several of the rangers have white as their secondary color. *The Rangers' suits are made of PVC and metal plating rather than the standard spandex, and several Rangers have features in their helmets that never appeared in the series (a mountable scope on Rocky and Jason's helmets, and headlights built into Aisha's and Trini's). The helmets also appear heavier and bulkier. Also, Kimberly's and Katherine's suits have no skirts, unlike on TV. This may have been because a metal-PVC skirt would have been unwieldly and difficult to maneuver in, and a skirt made of a more flexible material may have aesthetically conflicted with the rest of the suit. Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Films